


Sweet Nothings and New Beginnings

by blackbirdxfly



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdxfly/pseuds/blackbirdxfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes a somewhat life-changing break in the middle of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> [Pinto Kink Meme Prompt:](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1138.html?thread=294002#t294002)   
>  ****  
>  _I saw a porno like this once_   
>  _Well, an amateur porno. In bed, naked, mid-coitus, but not actively fucking. The one being penetrated was riding, the other just lying there, and all they were doing was talking to each other about kinky things they like, all shy and bashful and sweet, touching and petting and learning each other, smiling and kissing and looking smitten, but no real attempts to move or thrust and get a move on. It was super schmoopy, and fucking hot considering the dick-firmly-in-ass, hello._
> 
>  
> 
> _They did eventually get on with it, but the fucking was the farthest thing from the point. Could be classed as mutual teasing, delayed gratification, extra fluffy with a side of PWP._

Zach was pounding hard into Chris, sweat dripping from his long hair onto Chris's back and down his asscrack, and all Chris could do was focus on holding himself up and not coming too quickly. It was becoming unbearable.

“Zach,” he panted. “Zach, stop for a sec. I just – I need a break.” He fumbled blindly behind himself to give Zach's thigh a squeeze.

Zach's thrusts came to a halt, though he didn't pull out just yet. He bended down to give Chris's ear a nip. “You okay?”

Chris craned his head, trying to meet Zach in a kiss, but mostly missing. “Yeah, yeah, my knees could use a rest, though. And I...I'm just getting too close.” Zach was leaving back to New York the following night and Chris wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, needed to feel whole for a little while longer. Maybe he was being greedy, unreasonable, but nothing ever felt like enough when it came to Zach.

Zach hummed. “Wanna ride me? You can pace yourself that way.”

That was fifteen minutes ago. Now, Chris has Zach on his back, and one of his hands is idly running up and down Chris's flank while the other is folded behind his head, propping himself up so he can see Chris under heavy lids. They've both cooled down a bit, though Zach is still mostly hard inside Chris. He looks totally chilled out as Chris's fingers make scratchy noises in his chest hair. 

It's funny, Chris thinks, how he's come to appreciate these little moments, the parts of Zach that he'd always wanted to see but never realized in the past. He thinks back to the very beginning, when it was about the heat, lust and quenching an undying thirst, and finds himself relieved that beyond all that, they're left with something solid; smoother around the edges and not as dangerous, but no less compelling.

When Chris had first gotten into acting, his dad would tell him to slow down, take in the moments in life, and remember them. He didn't understand it then, but he thinks he does now. Back then, his life revolved around, and in a loop of, nailing the next audition, perfecting his lines for his next movie, cracking the right jokes at the next premiere. Sure, those are still things he does, because he's an actor and it comes with the territory, but life feels like less of a race now. And perhaps the finish line is starting to look a little different to what he'd initially pictured it to be. 

Feeling like he might have meandered into that precarious place in his brain that causes him to make moony eyes at Zach while the rest of his face betrays his thoughts, Chris bashfully buries his face into the crook of Zach's neck. 

Zach chuckles, kind of a rumble that Chris feels against his cheek and where they're touching chest to chest. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“You. Us.” Chris's voice sounds tiny. “How very okay I am with life right now.”

“Oh, did we get old just now? Do I need to start looking up retirement homes for us?“

Chris knows Zach's joking, but the thought of him anticipating that sort of longevity in their relationship makes Chris forego a snarky remark in favour of kissing. “I'm just happy to be here,” he says quietly. He nudges Zach's nose with his own. _With you._

“I'm...happy too,” Zach replies, sounding almost surprised with himself. His eyebrows even lift ever so slightly, as though he hadn't conceived it to be a possibility until—

“Although,” Zach adds after a pause too short for Chris to finish his thought, “of course, my cock is up your ass, so that's pretty much a given.” 

There's a playful glint in his eyes and Chris grins, pleased to go with it. He shifts his hips a little at that, just to feel the slide of Zach's dick inside him, but it doesn't take much for Zach to hit his spot and they both end up groaning.

“Fuck, Chris. I'm gonna miss this so much when I'm gone.” Zach sounds coarse, the way it gets after a while of sex.

“Yeah?” Chris asks. “What would you do if you were here longer?”

Zach's answer is immediate.

“If I had all the time in the world, Chris, I'd make you bend over and I'd eat your ass out so good you wouldn't even need lube when I fuck you after.”

Chris nearly sobs because he can imagine it, the way Zach likes to torturously and infuriatingly take his time. Zach's kind of a filthy talker in bed too, which only gets Chris hotter and spurs him on as well. It doesn't help that his voice gets all rough and deep, making Chris want to do every dirty deed in the world with him. 

“Ngh, I love that. Love your mouth. I bet...I bet I could come with just your tongue in my hole.”

Apparently Zach likes that idea, since his involuntary response makes Chris gasp. “Dude, your dick just fucking _twitched_ in my ass.” They're doing it bare, because they'd mutually decided to try it the day before and Chris could feel _everything._ He's definitely, definitely not complaining, though. In fact, he now thinks they probably should just ditch the condoms forever.

“...But keep talking,” Chris prompts.

” _Slut._ ” Zach chides him with such blatant affection, though, that Chris just beams. 

Zach snorts. “Of course you'd take it as a compliment.”

“'Course,” Chris agrees, taking it in his stride. It's still hot, though. Just not in the humiliating way Zach likes to play it sometimes. Getting impatient, he pinches at Zach's happy trail. Hard.

“Ow! Abuse!” Zach yelps, much to Chris's satisfaction.

“Now _tell me._ You were eating me out and...?”

Zach scowls and narrows his eyes, like it's such hardship talking about sex with Chris, but concedes. “So I'd eat you out, get you nice and sloppy. Fuck you with my tongue till you're relaxed and open for me. Would you like that, baby? Or would you want more?”

“I'd like that,” Chris nods eagerly, swallowing. “But more, too.”

“More?” Zach raises a judgmental eyebrow and Chris feels immediately chastised. Maybe he was wrong about Zach playing it nice tonight. “Greedy. I guess I shouldn't have expected any better from you. But okay, you can have more. Just a little though. I'd still wanna tease you, so you can have my finger, but just one.”

Chris draws a sharp breath when he feels a ghost of a touch at his hole, just where they're connected, and he's reminded that one finger alone would feel like nothing in comparison to the satisfying fullness he's experiencing now. So he doesn't thank Zach for it, like he very nearly did a moment ago. Instead, he reaches behind with one hand, fingers grazing along his now sensitive rim, his eyes closing as he meets Zach's touch. 

And fuck – it must look obscene, both of them petting at his asshole while Zach's inside him.

“God, you're greedy,” Zach marvels, like he's talking about the sunny L.A. weather. “One wouldn't be enough for you though, would it? You'd need more; your own fingers, even. But nuh-uh, Chris. We can't have that. I wanted to tease you, remember?”

As if to reinforce his point, Zach trails a fingertip along Chris's cock, and Chris is surprised to find he's become so hard again. Chris whimpers, hit by a wave of desperation. “Zach, _please_.”

“Please what, baby? Please tell you about how I'd fuck you good before leaving again so you'd remember me while I'm gone? Or please fuck you right now so you can come? Which is it, Chris?”

Chris actually considers this for a moment. On one hand, he really wants to hear the rest of it – he's always loved hearing Zach run his mouth. (He elects to ignore Zach's words about leaving again because it's too wrong; he can barely process Zach leaving the next day.) On the other hand, they really have been at this for a while now and his cock's so stiff it's starting to hurt and he's–

Zach interrupts Chris's thoughts again with his laugh, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He reaches up to drag his thumb down the line that's formed between Chris's eyebrows. “You're thinking about this so hard. It's not that complicated, Pine.”

Chris licks his lips, then releases a shuddering breath. “Fuck me, Zach. Make me come, please.”

He knows Zach likes to hear his pleases and thank you's.

“Alright, Chris, since you asked so nicely.” Zach moves his hands to casually rest them on Chris's thighs. How is Zach so cool about this? Chris feels like every nerve in his body is buzzing in anticipation for some relief. “But you're going to fuck yourself on my dick until you come. That's what you wanted, isn't it? So you could pace yourself?”

Chris can't stop the frustrated noise he makes, but gratefully braces his hands on Zach's chest anyway, pushing himself up so he can sink back down heavily on Zach's cock. Zach's fingers press into the flesh of Chris's thighs, and Chris repeats the movement until he has a rhythm going. He tries to keep his eyes open, but the focus of Zach's hungry gaze on him is overwhelming, and he needs to close his eyes, pouring his concentration into working himself on Zach's dick. 

“Jesus,” Zach moans, after a while of Chris getting lost in the pleasure. Suddenly, Chris's nipple is pinched and his mouth drops open. He's so close now, his cock hard and smacking against his stomach wetly as he moves. “You don't even know how fucking hot you look right now, Chris. What do you need?”

“Y-your hand,” Chris pants breathlessly. He hears how wrecked his voice sounds and he's glad Zach doesn't sound so unaffected anymore either. 

Almost immediately, Zach's hand is around his shaft, his fingers calloused and rough from playing the banjo, and it's too much. Chris can't stop the strangled noise that he makes. What really pushes him over the edge, though, is when Zach's other hand moves to his hole like it did earlier, rubbing the tight skin that's stretched around him. No more than five strokes in, Chris is shooting all over himself with a sob.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Chris slumps forward, while Zach stops to rub soothing circles across his back. He drops a kiss to Chris's temple, lips murmuring words of reassurance and affection, but Chris is having none of it. Not yet, anyway. “K-keep going, keep fucking me,” he insists shakily. He pulls away a little so his face is just above Zach's. “Wanna see you come.”

Zach groans loudly and claims Chris's mouth in an aggressive kiss, though there's more panting with tongues touching rather than actual kissing. Nails digging into Chris's sides, Zach starts fucking up into him, hard and quick, and he grunts with each snap of Zach's hips; he's barely recovered and he's sensitive but it still feels good. Overwhelming, but good.

“Zach, please,” Chris starts to beg, needing to feel Zach orgasm. “Pleasepleaseplease...” He feels like he's chanting a mantra.

When Zach comes, he stops on the last upward thrust to _grind_ himself up into Chris. “Fuck, Jesu– _fuck!_ ” The pressure on Chris's prostate makes him cry out, and he only has a few seconds to catalogue Zach's face – his neck muscles tensed up, brows furrowed in concentration and the way he bites his bottom lip to throttle a scream – before his eyes snap shut and he feels warmth flooding his insides in a manner he's never felt before.

They lie connected like that for few good minutes, neither of them able or wanting to summon the energy to move. Chris...strangely feels like crying. Suddenly - absurdly - Zach's laughing. Chris lifts his head up to look at him and _God_ , he's stunning. His hair is everywhere – even his fucking _eyebrows_ look sort of unkempt – his cheeks are a little blotchy and there's a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. 

Bewildered, Chris gives Zach a questioning look, but before he gets an answer, he's being pulled down by two hands into a series of frantic kisses planted all over his face and it makes him giggle.

“Zach, stop,” he says, squirming a little, although he feels too giddy to really care. Zach does stop though, and he eventually pulls out, wincing as he does so.

While Zach's in the bathroom, Chris lies still on his back, waiting, and trying not to make a mess. He gingerly reaches down to touch himself, just to feel. He grimaces when he feels the stickiness around and inside his channel but can't deny that it's fucking hot.

And that is how Zach finds him on his way back, a damp towel in hand. He looks a horrified for a second before he breaks out into laughter all over again. Chris mock-glares at him.

“I'm sorry,” Zach says in a way that means he's really not sorry at all. “You just look kind of ridiculous right now, with your hand down there, and you've got come everywhere. You shot so hard you got some your chin, baby.” 

Chris reaches up self-consciously to wipe it off, but Zach catches his wrist and licks it off himself. “Ugh, gross,” Chris comments, but yanks him closer to kiss him again. He's not going to lie: he kind of loves the taste of himself on Zach's tongue. 

When they're finally cleaned up, sated, and lying side by side, Chris pokes Zach. “So what was so funny a while ago?”

Chris catches a flash of something like guilt – or maybe it's surprise – filling Zach's features before he schools his expression back to Sassary J. Quinto, and he raises an eyebrow with a taunting smirk. “'What was so funny' when? What was so funny after I fucked you so hard you nearly came all over your face? Totally hot, by the way.”

Chris sighs tiredly, peeved because he knows Zach's deflecting. “Yes, Zachary, when you fucked me so hard I came _just a little bit on my chin_.”

Zach's gaze softens then, and he rolls on his side to face Chris. Chris does the same.

“Don't be that way,” Zach says tenderly, a hand reaching across to brush against Chris's cheekbone. “It was nothing. I just....I love you so much, it makes me laugh sometimes.”

Something inside Chris breaks. This is hardly the first time Zach's said it, but Chris knows it's not always easy for him. He remembers the first time, almost like Zach didn't have enough practice saying the three words to another lover. He didn't, Chris supposes. After all, before Zach had officially come out, all he had was a string of casual fucks that left him craving for more. Chris feels something like pride, for both Zach and himself, to hear the words again now.

Chris then recalls the way Zach looked a moment ago, how he seemed startled by the realisation that he could possibly be happy, and resolutely decides that he never wants to see that look on Zach's face again. And damn it, if that means sticking with the way things are now – the bicoastal arrangement, going weeks or sometimes even months without seeing each other – then he'd do it. If that was what would make Zach happy, he'd do it.

Except – except that feels wrong too, Chris realises with a twinge in his heart. 

So he just nods to acknowledge Zach's words, and to keep himself from doing something stupid instead. Like, oh, asking Zach to stay, for instance. 

But Chris _has_ to say it. 

“I don't want you to leave,” he blurts out.

“Hey, don't worry.” Zach smiles. “I'll be back for that hot ass before you know it.”

But Chris can't take it back now.

He shakes his head. “No. I mean, I don't want you to have to leave, ever. The distance...I don't want it.”

Zach freezes, eyes hardening as understanding starts to dawn on him. “What are you saying, Pine?” he asks slowly, carefully.

Chris forces himself to take a deep breath. At this point it's hard to tell how Zach feels about it, so he can't help the part that steels himself for potential rejection. “I want to live with you.” He licks his lips; he has the jitters now. “I wanna move to New York. To be with you.”

Once it's out, it's a relief, because sure, the idea is one that he's only explored very cautiously and recently, but now he knows he's never felt so sure of anything in his life. The timing's as good as it's ever going to get and he knows Zach's already let go of L.A. Chris also can't dismiss the fact that he too had dreams of being in New York during his younger days, before the trajectory of his career took a slightly different turn. A good turn, absolutely, but he still finds himself thinking about being on stage on _Broadway_ in New York. And this – being with Zach – is even better than whatever else he could dream up. 

Plus, it'd be nice to finally experience four fucking seasons in a year.

Zach still seems frozen to the spot, though, so Chris scoots nearer and sidles up to him. 

“Hey, it's not that complicated, right?” he asks, echoing Zach's earlier words. 

That seems to break the spell, and Zach immediately pulls him into a bone-crushing embrace. 

“No, it's not. It's really not that complicated.” Zach's voice is muffled against the top of his head. Chris wraps his arms around Zach in return, hooking his leg over Zach's. “God, Chris.”

“I'm ready,” Chris says into Zach's collarbone. “I'm ready and I love you.”

Zach just holds him closer. 

They don't move for a while, Chris's mind on New York. The more he thinks about it, the more excited he gets. Just when he thinks Zach might have fallen asleep, he pulls back to grin madly in Zach's face.

“What?” Zach asks, amused all over again.

“I get to have _dogs_ , Zach!” Chris had always thought it was cruel that his dad was allergic to dog fur.

Zach gives him a sobering look. “They're still my dogs,” but after a pause, he says, like he's making a deal with a child, “unless you're responsible, then they can be yours too, sometimes.”

Chris laughs, delighted and satisfied – and for the first time all night, he's looking forward to the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. And come say hi on [tumblr](http://skunkquinto.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
